Diaries of a Destruction Goddess
by iamPaladin
Summary: On Hold Apocolpse Trilogy, Story One. We follow the life of a goddess in training. Part one of three! Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Apocolypse Trilogy

Story One: Diaries of a Destruction Goddess

Cassandra Ankht Engel

-------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

I sighed, today had been rough. My body ached and I could barely stand, then again I am a Goddess of Destruction and need to know how to control my powers. I am one of three, me and my sisters. Kuroko and Hoshiko are older than I am, Kuroko is twenty one and Hoshiko is thirteen. I'm only eleven, just now turning eight. I have short brown hair, chesnut brown mind you. My eyes look like saphires, so says Hoshiko. I have pale skin and a decent body shape. Seeing as I have zero fat and all muscle, both Hoshiko and Kuroko are the same way. Kuroko has black hair that comes to her hips and bright purple eyes, my pale skin too. Hoshiko is completely different, she's more of a girly girl than a fighter. She has long blond hair and indigo eyes, her skin is tan though. We all have our differences and similarities, but still manage to get along. Our mansion is hectic, seeing as Hoshiko has an issue with the fact that we have a strict "No boys in the bedrooms." policy, she's the only one who complains. Our father is a world class pgotgrapher and our mother is a supermodel/ Destruction goddess. She has to pass the title to one of us, Kuroko will most likely win.

"Kiseki, can you do me a favor?" it was Hoshiko, she probably had a guy she wanted to sneak in. I glanced out of the door, yep. A guy, actually, dad's student.

"No." I said rudely while shutting my door, I heard Hoshiko's thoughts on what she wanted to do to me. Scary.

"Misstress Kiseki, your to go to the dojo." a maid said knocking on my door, mom must have made her decision on who the new goddess would be.

As I walked down the halls I remembered what dad had said about shinobi, it was so cool and I wanted to be one so bad.

"Kiseki, not to make you upset but we have different plans for you." my mom said, I sat up straight in the chair. Different?

"We want you to keep your powers, but you will depart for Konoha in three hours. You will become the first Tennyo to be a Shinobi. I damn near fainted.

"Me? A shinobi?" I asked, my voice was quiet, my parents nodded. I'm going to heaven!

"I'll pack right away." i said dashing out of the room, i heard my mom and dad chuckle but kept running.

"I get to be a shinobi." I said happily, throwing clothes into my suitcase. Hoshiko and Kuroko walked in smiling.

"Congrats." Kuroko said handing me a package. Hoshiko burst into tears.

"I'll miss you so much, please wear this." she begged, it was a pink checkered wristband. I nodded.

"Sure, but I will visit when I can." I said making Hoshiko nod and sniffle. Oh gez, here come more waterworks.

"Well, we have to go train, good luck." Kuroko said while dragging Hoshiko out of the room. I looked at the package.

It was a box shaped thing wrapped in black silk, wow, pretty. I slowly opened it to see that the black silk was a kimono, with legant white designs on it. The obi was holding the box lids together, it was white with pink sakura blossoms.

"Must be something mom gave Kuroko that she didn't want." I guessed, then opened the box. It was clothes, but they were cool. There was also a note.

_Dear Kiseki,_

_I figured I'd give you new clothes to wear. The kimono was passed to me from grandmom on Dad's side. It's a fmily heirloom, but Hoshiko didn't want it so I kept it. It will fit you when your at least eleven or twelve, maybe nine or ten. I don't know when you'll develop more so I made guesses. The outfit in the box is what i wore during training when I was your age, and you look almost like me so you can have it. It may seem corny to get clothes, but I hope you like them. Have a good time and best of luck._

_-Kuroko_

I almost cried, this is so sweet. I looked at the outfit, it was all black. Figures. The shirt is a cropped black tanktop with dogtags laying on it. They are made of diamond and have my name engraved in them, with black diamond texting. Hoshiko, she's the only one who'd give me diamonds. The pants are capris, snow camo too. The boots are the coolest part, mid shin high combat boots. I smiled lightly and packed the outfit, I'd wear it everyday.

"Time to go!" my mom shouted, three hours had passed that fast? I walked down the stairs with my bags, and looked around. All of the maids, butlers, chefs, everyone is here. They all wave goodbye, I glance to my sisters. Hoshiko is in tears and Kuroko gives me a stiff nod, I smile. "Seeya later." I said to them, they both nod and I walk out of the door. Konoha, I wonder what it's like, will I make friends? Well, I'll find out when I get there.


	2. Entries One and Two

**Apocalypse Trilogy**

**Story One: Diaries of a Destruction Goddess**

**Cassandra Ankht Engel**

--

Chapter 1: Entries Number One and Two

--

Hey diary,

What's up? I know I just got you, as a present from a new friend. So let me introduce myself, I'm Kiseki Tennyo. I am now twelve and a half years old and an academy student in Konoha. I am also a goddess, a Destruction Goddess. I have short brown hair and sapphire eyes, with pale skin. My body is curvy and devolved, like a fifteen year old. I didn't come to Konoha when expected, I was captured by a gang of evil ninja and held for a few weeks, and so this is really my first week here. I'm going to write to you what has happened to me recently in Konoha and what's going on now. So, listen up.

_--_

_I sighed, what was it about today? Oh yeah, I'm new to the village and have no friends. I've only made enemies, with a few bullies. My short brown hair blew in the soft breeze, while I glanced around. I heard my stomach rumble, but I had to wait. I was supposed to stay with a guy named Hatake Kakashi; he is a jounin. I plopped down onto the ground, my suitcase wasn't heavy but it got annoying to carry. "I'm guessing your Tennyo Kiseki, I'm Hatake Kakashi." a man said appearing out of nowhere, with a small poof. "Yeah, before we go can I get something to eat?" I asked; he gave a nod. "Sure, actually I'm quite famished myself." he said making me smile. I could only see one of his eyes, his headband was covering the other and he had a mask on his face. We walked to a Ramen Stand, yummy. Ramen, just what I need after a strict no ramen diet for eight years. _

_I've always wondered what it tastes like, now I get to find out. When I waked in I heard shouting, it was a small blond haired boy. He was about my age with spiky blond hair and an orange outfit on; it had navy blue too. He wore goggles on his head and had bright blue eyes; he was with an older guy. The man turned, he had tan skin with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. There was a scar running across the bridge of his nose and wore the standard Nin outfit. "Kakashi! Hey, here to eat? Who's that?" the person asked, I hid behind Kakashi. "This is Tennyo Kiseki, the new girl to the village. We are here to eat." Kakashi said making the man smile. "Hi, I'm Iruka. Seeing as your going to be training at the academy you can call me Iruka-sensei." he introduced to me, I nodded. _

_The boy, having just finished his eighth bowl of ramen, looked over to me. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be a Hokage." he said extending a hand; on instinct I grabbed his hand and flipped him over me. "Whoa, nice moves!" Naurto burst out; he wasn't even fazed by it. "Thanks?" I asked; he smiled. "I gotta go, bye." and with that he was gone. **He was weird.**_ _I thought, then eating ramen. It was good, but I could cook food much better than this. I just gave a small sigh, and followed Kakashi to the apartment I'd be staying at. It was okay; I set my stuff down. "You can explore Konoha, I have a mission." Kakashi said before hopping out of the window. _

_I dragged my feet slightly as I walked, glancing around to people. I was in my new kimono, the black silk felt nice. It came to my knees and I was wearing black shorts under it, alot of guys turned their heads. I saw a group of girls, crowded around someone. I didn't want to interfere so I turned to walk away, but I felt hands on my shoulders. "Do me a favor, please." a boys voice whispered in my ear, being a nice person I nodded. "O..okay." I whispered back, the person turned me around and kissed me. "Sasuke really is dating her!" a girl said with complete despair in her voice. As the girls walked away I got a good look at the boy. He had short raven hair and onyx eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts. His shirt had a fan on the back, I then remembered that the fan meant the Uchiha clan. "Thanks, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." the boy said before vanishing, I sighed and walked toward the fields. Maybe I could get a little rest, boy how wrong I was. A man and three kids were training, I watched as one boy smashed a huge tree._

_"Hello, another youthful being!" the man turned and looked at me, he had large eyebrows and a bowl cut. "Hello." I said quietly, he smiled. "I'm guessing that you're an academy student." he said making me nod. "I just came to the village today, but I'll work as hard as I can to graduate quickly." I said making the man smile. "You have wonderful goals, I am Maito Gai. These are my student, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji." the man said pointing to each in turn, I smiled. "My name is Tennyo Kiseki." I said bowing, they all nodded. "Would you like to watch us train?" Gai asked; I nodded. "Sensei, I know we shouldn't do this but. How about we teach her a few things?" Lee suggested; I looked at Gai. He nodded and informed me of the hand signs, chakra control, and so much more. I practically absorbed the information, and then he told me to try a jutsu._

_"It is very simple, it is a Bunshin Jutsu." he told me what hand signs to use and what to say. "Bunshin no Jutsu." I said doing the right sign, in a small poof there were at least three of me. "Good." Gai said flashing me a thumbs up. Lee ran over and asked if I knew taijutsu. "Taijutsu, ummm...isn't that physical fighting?" I asked; Gai and Lee nodded. Neji and Tenten were sparring themselves. Lee walked a little bit away from me and poised for combat, I dropped into my own stance. We charged, equal force and equal determination. This is where my heart was, the thrill of the battle. I punched Lee in the face and while he was stunned I fan kicked him in the chest making him fall. He stood and charged, swiping for my feet. I did a back flip while kicking him in the face; Lee flew forward, over me. _

_"Alright, the sun is setting. Time for you all to go home." Gai said making us nod, he told his students where to meet him. I walked back to Kakashi's apartment and unpacked, he still wasn't here. I showered and went to bed, falling asleep with ease. I woke up the next morning with no difficulty; getting dressed into the outfit Kuroko gave me. Then I walked to the academy, I was the first one there. Iruka greeted me kindly and quickly told me that I'd be taking after class lessons with him. The class walked in and took their seats, two girls glared at me. One girl had long blond hair that was in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes, she was in a dark purple-ish blue outfit. The other was a pink haired girl with green eyes; her outfit was red and white. _

_"Class this is Tennyo Kiseki." was all he said before I took a seat. I was sitting next to the boy whom had kissed me, he handed me a slip of paper. It read:_

_Hey,_

_Thanks for helping me out._

_I owe you one, if there's anything you need_

_you can ask._

_--Sasuke_

_I smiled and scribbled down on the other side that I wanted to train with him, after my lessons with Iruka. He nodded and we both looked at Iruka, he was explaining about chakra. It was easy to comprehend, so I did okay. Iruka looked at me and told me to draw my chakra fourth, telling me to use the uma seal. I did as he asked, and began to draw all the energy in my body. What the class saw was a dark purple energy begin to swirl around me, it flashed from dark purple to dark blue. I think the dark blue is my chakra, and the dark purple is my goddess energy. I felt a bit tired and lead the chakra back inside of me, feeling better instantly. Iruka smiled. "You'll be a very powerful opponent one day." is what he said, making me smile. I sat back down and felt Sasuke place a hand on my shoulder. "Good job." he whispered, I smiled in thanks. _

_After that class had become easy, I personally couldn't wait for lessons with Iruka and then training with Sasuke. Iruka dismissed the class, but I stayed. "Alright, time to teach you jutsu." he said making me nod. The lesson went smoothly so I won't go into detail, so please don't get mad diary. Anyways, I walked to Sasuke's place after that. It was a large manor, wow. Sasuke was training with a tree, poor tree. It was almost reduced to twigs; I then smirked and snuck into the yard. He didn't notice me yet, so I pounced. I had landed on him and had a kunai to his throat, making him smirk. "I see that you know how to be stealthy." he said, then knocked me off of him and attacked me again. I moved quickly and watched as Sasuke lunged at me. I dodged his attack and swung my arm down, hitting him between the shoulder blades. Sasuke rolled and then managed to hit me, I fell with an oof. _

_"Your good." was all he said before lunging again; I was ready this time. I used all the strength I had, plus my chakra and goddess energy, to grab Sasuke by the arms and flip him over my head. Sasuke was dizzy; stumbling until he caught his balance, I looked down. "Hey, that was good. Teach me how to do that." Sasuke said making me grin, I explained a bit and he got it first try. But I landed on my feet, seeing as I was trained in all the styles of martial arts and gymnastics. Sasuke gave a small snort before attacking again, swinging and punching me in the face. I growled and tackled him, my face was centimeters from his. We both blushed because I was straddling him as well. I jumped off and looked away with red cheeks. "Sorry, I'll leave. The sun is setting." I said before running, back to the apartment, Kakashi greeted me happily. _

_"Why are you so red?" he asked, I turned redder. "It's nothing." I squeaked out before bolting to my bedroom. Kakashi was chuckling, and it pissed me off. I laid on my white futon and looked at my boring ceiling, I needed to decorate. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into a deep slumber._

_----------------------------------_

That was my first day in Konoha and I had fun, despite the fact that I made some enemies. The day after followed a somewhat similar pattern, but I didn't get kissed by Sasuke, nor did Itrain with Gai. Sometimes I wish I did though, it had been a boring day. But day three was where our Graduation Tests took place. With all my training from Iruka and Sasuke, and Gai's help I passed! Day 4 was where things were kicked up a notch.

-----------------------------

_I graduated! I can't believe I did it! Two days of training and I graduated! I am officially amazed; I've never done any of this stuff before yet I know it so well. Then again, it's similar to my Goddess Powers. I adjusted my forehead protector and walked down the streets of Konoha at a mild pace. "Well, look at that. We have a new kunoichi in the making, congratulations." an old man selling some fruit said making me smile. "Thank you sir." I said politely and bowed, he looked flattered. "Not many youngsters have that good manners." he said making me giggle slightly. "Here." he said handing me a pair of fans, both were made of solid diamond. "Thank you so much sir." I said bowing and making him nod. _

_"They suit you." he said as I glanced at them. Both had a black diamond handle and the middle was regular white diamond. There were patterns of demons in the white parts making me stare at the fans in awe. "Are you sure you want me to have-" I looked up to see the old man was gone; a light breeze hit my face. "So you met the spirit." a younger man was now next to me. "Huh?" I was super confused. "That was the spirit of the old owner of this store, he was constantly disrespected and his spirit couldn't rest until he found a kind young person." the green eyed man said making me nod. "I see, thank you for telling me this." I said looking at him again. "No problem, the spirit found you to be kind so you deserve to know." he said making me blush lightly. "Alright, well I have to go." the man said before walking away, I was amazed with all that'd happened. _

_As I walked, I remembered how they'd said I'd be with one of the teams of three, making a team of four. Iruka was surprised to see me so early I think, since I did leave earlier than normal. A smile crossed my face as I sat down in my seat, my cheeks reddened as Sasuke walked in, the memory of him kissing me and then getting so close to doing it was overwhelming. "Hey Kiseki." Sasuke said as he sat down, I smiled. "Good morning Sasuke, how are you?" I asked, he nodded. "I am good, you?" he asked, I grinned. "Fine." my voice was very chipper. "Wow, it's this early and your amazingly bright eyed and bushy-tailed. So, anyone's team you want to be on specifically?" he asked, I blinked at his earlier comment, and then smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind being on yours. But Hinata is a nice girl too, and I'd do anything to be away from Sakura and Ino." I was thinking about everyone in class and whom I'd prefer. _

_"Well, I hope we're teammates. Your better than Sakura and Ino any day." Sasuke said chuckling, I began laughing too. "You really think so?" I asked; he nodded. "Definitely." he said making me grin. "Well thank you." I was giggling now, geez I'm such a girly girl. "HEY! KISEKI!" Naruto burst in; the door was hanging on one hinge. Naruto grinned and sat on my other side, then glared at Sasuke. Daily routine, I hope they're teammates, it'd be funny. "Hey Sasuke!" I almost fell over because it was Ino and Sakura, and they'd slammed into my seat practically. I watched Naruto jump and glare at Sasuke from really close and then how Shikamaru bumped Naruto into Sasuke so they were kissing. Everyone in the room died wither with laughter or loss of breath, and Naruto went flying into a wall. Iruka sighed. "Alright, team 8 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Led by Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka announced, Ino was so pissed. "Team 10 consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Led by Yuuhi Kurenai." the next three were announced, I watched Hinata smile while Shino nodded. "Team 7 consists of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Tennyo Kiseki. Led by Hatake Kakashi." I cheered because I had two of my friends on my team._

_"Yay! I'm on the same team as Kiseki-chan and Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered while Sakura was happy she was on Sasuke's team. Sasuke looked at me and smiled, which I grinned back. "Tomorrow the jounin will come so be here at 1:00pm and ready to train." Iruka said watching the groups leave, Kiseki stayed behind. "Iruka-sensei. How were my test scores?" I asked; he looked at me. "Best kunoichi of your class, you were better than Sasuke even. So your the best of your class." Iruka explained, I grinned. "See you later Iruka-sensei." I waved, he nodded and I ran out of the building. I heard a thud and looked around, near the memorial wall, I saw a man with silver hair and a man with bob cut hair fighting. "Gai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei why are you two fighting?" she asked, noticing Neji, Lee, and Tenten nearby. "Fine, fine." Kakashi stopped while Gai nodded, looking at me as I smiled happily. "Kakashi guess what, I'm your student." I smiled, Kakashi looked at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Well that's cool, now I can teach you at home too!" Kakashi smiled, and Kiseki nodded._

"My teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." I explained, Kakashi nodded. "Well I have to get going, see you later." Kakashi disappeared, leaving me with Gai and his students. "Congratulations on graduating Kiseki." Lee said giving me the 'nice guy' pose. "Arigatou, you know what. I was the highest rank in my class." I explained with a smile, Neji and Tenten happily smiled as well and then the team left to go train. I smiled and ran to Sasuke's mansion; he was lying down on the grass panting. "Hey Sasuke." I jumped next to him; he jumped up in a defensive pose. "Geez what's with you?" I asked watching him sit back down. "Sorry, just being careful." he commented, I grinned and sat down near him. "Well we're on the same team, want to celebrate?" I suggested, he smirked and nodded while leading me to the Ichiraku. We had alot of ramen, and even Naruto stared because we got into a food-eating contest. I totally kicked their Asses, although my stomach hurt for a while.

It was 10:30pm by the time I was able to write all of this, I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm so happy I get to be a shinobi.

Goodnight Diary,

Kiseki Tennyo


End file.
